


Beauty of Destiny

by alister_ita (alister)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alister/pseuds/alister_ita
Summary: "Tifa, c'è un SOLDIER che dice di conoscerti”, dice.Tifa Lockhart richiude lentamente l'acqua. Mentre si asciuga le mani, il cuore le rimbomba nel petto. Si volta lentamente, trattenendo il respiro.Sulla soglia del locale, dietro alle spalle larghe di Barret, le sorride qualcuno che pensava non avrebbe mai più rivisto in vita sua.





	Beauty of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction scritta per il Secret Santa Quest di Pick a Quest – RPG Community, come regalo per Kurai!
> 
> Si tratta di una what if? che ripercorre i fatti all'inizio di Final Fantasy VII da una prospettiva diversa, data appunto dalle diverse circostanze. Non tutto si ripete fedelmente. La storia si rivolge a chi già conosce la trama del gioco, perciò non indulge in dettagli circa i fatti che accadono.
> 
> Ulteriori note alla fine.

**0.**

 

Lo strofinaccio sfrigola sul bancone, mentre lei, con gesti energici, si impegna a cancellare le tracce di una serata moderatamente affollata. L'orologio segna ormai le due. Del gran fracasso di prima restano solo le voci smorzate dei suoi compagni, fuori.

Una ciocca di capelli le scivola sul viso; la ricaccia indietro con il dorso della mano, prima di fermarsi per un istante a esaminare la mole di lavoro che ancora le resta da sbrigare. Abbandona lo strofinaccio sul bancone, e apre rapidamente il rubinetto del lavello. Il rumore dell'acqua che scorre sopra la pila di piatti e bicchieri smorza il cigolio della porta che si apre, cosicché la voce gutturale di Barret la coglie parzialmente di sorpresa.

“Tifa, c'è un SOLDIER che dice di conoscerti”, dice.

Tifa Lockhart richiude lentamente l'acqua. Mentre si asciuga le mani, il cuore le rimbomba nel petto. Si volta lentamente, trattenendo il respiro.

Sulla soglia del locale, dietro alle spalle larghe di Barret, le sorride qualcuno che pensava non avrebbe mai più rivisto in vita sua.

 

 

**I.**

 

I suoi occhi brillano nella penombra del silenzio notturno.

“Ehi, sai che non ti voglio creare problemi”, le dice, sfiorandole una spalla con la mano.

Lei fa un passo indietro.

“Non mi crei problemi”.

“Ah davvero? Guarda che ho un ottimo udito. _Come ti è venuto in mente di farli entrare in casa?! Non possiamo farli stare qui, abbiamo già abbastanza grane con la Shinra!_ ”

La sua voce bassa si contorce cercando di afferrare una tonalità stridula, fallendo miseramente.

“Piantala di imitare mia madre!” lo rimprovera lei, ma ridendo. “E comunque non ti devi preoccupare di lei, capirà. E' solo rimasta un po' spiazzata, tutto qui”.

Lui si appoggia con i gomiti alla balaustra delle scale. La guarda stringendo gli occhi, e sorride.

“Mai quanto te. La tua faccia quando hai aperto la porta di casa e ti sei trovata me davanti è stata impagabile!”

Lei ride ancora, piano.

“Oh, scusami se dopo che sei sparito nel nulla per cinque anni credevo che...”

“Che fossi morto?” la interrompe con un ghigno.

“Che mi avessi scaricata”, lo corregge lei.

Lui si raddrizza, fa un passo in avanti, poi un altro.

“Andiamo, non avrei mai potuto scaricare una ragazza carina come te!”

Cerca il suo viso, e trova un sorriso molto più adulto e consapevole di quanto ricordasse. Le posa di nuovo una mano sulla spalla, pur sapendo che si tratta di una mossa falsa.

“Non ho più sedici anni, Zack. E non servono le lusinghe, ti aiuto volentieri a prescindere”.

Zack lascia scivolare la mano giù dalla sua spalla, guardandola. Nei suoi occhi seri legge tutti gli anni che gli sono stati rubati, e un sorriso amaro gli spunta sulle labbra.

Scuote la testa per scacciarlo via.

“Comunque sia, non ti disturberò più, davvero. Mi sono trovato un lavoro che paga bene, e un posto dove stare”.

“Di che lavoro si tratta?”

La guarda fissarlo a braccia conserte, pondera la sua risposta.

“Meglio se non lo sai” dice infine.

“Allora si tratta proprio di qualcosa di stupido”.

“Diciamo che tua madre non sarebbe contenta di saperlo. Non te lo dico, così non ti metto in una brutta posizione con lei. Sono solo premuroso, vedi?

Lei non risponde, né dice niente. Le sue labbra si stringono in una curva insolita di preoccupazione, e Zack pensa che sono più di cinque anni e mezzo che non bacia una ragazza; per uno come lui, un lasso di tempo simile equivale a un'eternità.

“Non devi metterti in pericolo solo per andartene di qui” dice poi lei, più dolcemente. “Puoi restare finché vuoi. Prenditi il tuo tempo, riorganizzati con calma...”

Lui scuote la testa. Inevitabilmente, allunga la mano un'altra volta, per cercarla, e questa volta le sue dita sottili gli vanno incontro.

“Non si tratta di questo” le dice piano, prendendole la mano. “Dopo tutto quello che ho passato, vorrei tanto potermi lasciare tutto alle spalle, davvero. Mettermi a fare il ragazzo delle consegne e godermi la vita così com'è, senza preoccuparmi più di niente; ma non posso”.

La guarda, e lei ricambia lo sguardo, attenta e preoccupata. Si rende conto di essere cambiato a sua volta, pur nella sua stasi, perché gli mancano le parole con cui esprimere quello che sente, quello che ha vissuto, proprio a lui che è sempre stato così spigliato in ogni situazione; forse, però, è meglio così.

“Certe cose non si possono ignorare. Non posso starmene a guardare, non posso far finta di niente… Non ora che so. Devo fare qualcosa, è mio dovere farlo”.

Lei annuisce, il suo viso pericolosamente vicino al suo, eppure così insondabile.

“Quando cominci?”

“Me ne andrò domattina, prima che vi svegliate. Non voglio causare altri disturbi alla povera Elmyra”.

Lei scuote la testa.

“Ti ho già detto di non preoccuparti di quello che pensa mia madre”.

“Bene” dice, serio. “Perché – per quanto tu sia l'ultima persona al mondo che vorrei coinvolgere nei miei casini – ho bisogno di chiederti un favore. E pure bello grosso”.

“Spara”.

Zack prende fiato. Si volta a guardare di sottecchi la porta chiusa alla sua sinistra, da cui non filtrano né luci, né suoni; un infrangibile sigillo oltre il quale c'è un vuoto che fa male.

“Devi tenerlo qui con te” dice, tutto d'un fiato. Lei non batte ciglio, e così continua. “Non posso portarlo con me, per almeno una decina di buoni motivi; sarebbe troppo pericoloso, e io ho promesso di proteggerlo… Non posso abbandonarlo. E non c'è nessun altro di cui mi fidi. Perciò, ti prego, prenditi cura di lui”.

Aerith inclina la testa, e si lascia andare a una breve risata, soffocata nella quiete notturna.

“Certo che lo farò” risponde al suo sguardo interrogativo. “Non c'era neanche bisogno di chiedermelo”.

 

 

**II.**

 

La porta si apre con un cigolio. Lei entra a passi leggeri.

“Buongiorno” dice, rivolta alla sua figura statica. Lui non dice nulla; il suo sguardo è fisso sulla trama ricamata del copriletto, lontano anni luce.

Per un attimo, Aerith esita, ferma sulla soglia. Studia il suo corpo curvo su stesso, il viso insondabile, l'intrico bluastro delle vene che spicca sulla pelle diafana. Una strana tristezza le chiude il petto.

“Facciamo un po' di luce, che dici?”

Si avvia verso la finestra, circumnavigando il letto; lui resta perfettamente immobile anche quando gli passa davanti.

“Luce è una parola grossa, siamo pur sempre sotto il Piatto” dice, armeggiando con le persiane. “Ma qui, in confronto ad altre zone, siamo quasi fortunati. Qualcosa arriva”.

Richiude la finestra, e resta lì, ferma. Quella stanza in casa sua, che ha sempre trovato assolutamente normale, le sembra ora dolorosamente spoglia, e lei vi si sente a disagio come un'estranea.

Sotto la debole luce che filtra dalla finestra, il suo ospite le pare ancora più pallido, inconsistente come uno spettro; eppure, il profilo impenetrabile è quello di un bel ragazzo, che in circostanze normali sarebbe probabilmente forte e pieno di vita. Che cosa può averlo spezzato così?

E' buffo: nonostante viva in casa sua, di lui non sa quasi niente. Zack le ha detto solo il nome: Cloud.

Cautamente, Aerith si abbassa, per cercare i suoi occhi puntati verso il basso: sono innaturalmente chiari come aveva immaginato, illuminati dallo stesso Mako che ha imparato a conoscere nello sguardo di Zack. Quell'azzurro abbagliante pare aver irrimediabilmente annacquato ogni percezione del mondo circostante; chissà se si accorge della sua presenza, o se Aerith è solo un'ombra come un'altra nell'oscurità della sua catatonia.

E' un peccato, pensa. Si sente così triste per lui, pur non conoscendolo; prova una strana empatia nei suoi confronti. Forse è perché, in qualche modo, le ricorda sua madre; il modo in cui anche lei si era spezzata dopo gli anni passati nelle grinfie della Shinra. La ricorda solo vagamente, ma frammenti delle sue spalle curve o del suo sguardo capace di diventare d'un tratto lontano e sofferente sono da sempre impressi nella sua mente; forse, se non avesse avuto un motivo per tenersi in piedi e andare avanti, anche lei sarebbe andata in frantumi come Cloud. Forse è questo che a lui manca? Una buona ragione per rimettere insieme i pezzi?

Scrolla il capo: si sta lasciando trascinare troppo dall'immaginazione. Di Cloud e di cosa gli sia successo lei non sa proprio nulla; e per questo, probabilmente, non c'è niente che possa fare per lui.

“Ma ci proverò” dice ad alta voce, ma a sé stessa. “In fondo sei mio ospite, no? Spero ti troverai bene a Casa Gainsborough!”

Ridacchia. Non è poi così difficile parlargli, una volta che si comincia. E il fatto che non dia segno di risposta non vuol per forza dire che non la senta.

“Cercherò di farti compagnia il più possibile” dice. “Devi sentirti un po' solo, ora che Zack si è trovato chissà quale lavoro. Certo, anche io devo lavorare, e occuparmi dei miei fiori, ma...”

Si interrompe nel momento in cui i suoi occhi si posano sul comodino spoglio accanto al letto. Colta da un'idea improvvisa, sorride.

“Ehi, che ne dici di un fiore?”

 

 

**III.**

 

“Tifa, che tu sia benedetta per averci portato questo pazzo scatenato!”

La pacca che Barret gli assesta su una spalla con il braccio buono è quasi letale, ma l'entusiasmo dei festeggiamenti mitiga l'impatto.

“All'inizio ero parecchio scettico ad avere un SOLDIER tra noi, ma, porca puttana, il giovanotto sa davvero il fatto suo!” Si volta verso di lui. “Se continui a strafare così, mi toccherà darti più di un extra sulla paga”.

“Non ti preoccupare, Barret, non lo faccio per i soldi” risponde. “Mi interessa solo aver di che tirare avanti e poter combattere la Shinra. Dovrei essere io a ringraziarti per avermi dato un lavoro che riunisce entrambe le necessità”.

Barret lo fissa per un attimo senza dire niente. Sembra quasi che stia per commuoversi, anche se molto probabilmente il luccichio nel suo sguardo solitamente truce è dovuto alla quantità di alcol già assunta.

“Tifa, fagli un altro drink e mettilo sul mio conto!” esclama poi.

“Ricevuto! Ma sarà meglio che tu vada a mettere a letto la povera Marlene, prima che questo bar si trasformi in un covo di ubriaconi” risponde Tifa, da dietro il bancone; Barret le dà silenziosamente ragione, alzandosi dal suo sgabello per dirigersi verso il tavolino dove Marlene sta assistendo a una partita a carte all'ultimo sangue tra Biggs e Jessie.

Il suo posto vacante viene presto riempito da Wedge.

“Zack, sono davvero contento che tu ti sia unito a noi!” gli dice, sorridendo. “E' bello avere qualcuno con tanta esperienza a coprirti le spalle, oggi ci hai salvato il didietro più di una volta”.

“Ma che dici” si schernisce lui, mentre Tifa gli allunga l'ennesimo drink. “Abbiamo vinto grazie al lavoro di squadra. Da solo non sarei mai riuscito a infiltrarmi con così tanta facilità in una struttura della Shinra!”

“Gli abbiamo assestato un bel colpo con quel reattore! E questo è solo l'inizio… Faremo grandi cose per il Pianeta!” Wedge alza un pugno in alto, battagliero; presto, però, lo riabbassa, come colto da un dubbio improvviso. “Anche tu lo fai per il Pianeta, vero?” chiede.

Zack prende un sorso del suo drink, meditabondo.

“Sì e no” risponde, infine. “Le mie ragioni per oppormi alla Shinra sono più… _personali_. Mi dispiace dirlo, ma non avevo pensato seriamente alle conseguenze delle loro azioni sul Pianeta prima di capire davvero come agiscono. Solo ora capisco chiaramente quanti buoni motivi ci siano per combatterli”.

Wedge annuisce, apparentemente soddisfatto dalla risposta.

“Devi averne viste tante nei SOLDIER”, dice.

“Parecchie” Il suo sguardo intercetta quello di Tifa, fisso su di lui. “E non sai cosa darei per potermi dimenticare almeno la metà delle cose”.

 

Esce a prendere una boccata d'aria.

Si sente stordito da tante cose a cui non è più abituato: l'alcol, il caos dei festeggiamenti, il calore di altre persone vive attorno a lui. E, soprattutto, l'euforia di sentirsi parte di qualcosa.

C'era un tempo in cui credeva di aver trovato il suo posto alla Shinra. Aveva compagni d'armi, lì; amici fidati. .

E poi, all'improvviso, tutto era stato spazzato via. Gli erano rimasti solo una vita per cui lottare e qualcuno da proteggere a qualsiasi costo. Il loro viaggio fino a Midgar era stato fatto di silenzi funebri, tanto che a tratti si era chiesto se fossero davvero vivi, ancora vivi, o se non fossero altro che due cadaveri che si trascinavano verso la tomba; eppure, in qualche modo, ce l'avevano fatta. E solo ora Zack si accorge di quanto sia disperatamente affamato di vita, dopo tutta quella morte.

“Ti adorano tutti”.

La voce di Tifa, alle sue spalle, lo riscuote dalle sue riflessioni. Mentre prende posto accanto a lui, sui gradini fuori dal Seventh Heaven, Zack si sforza di cancellare dal suo viso i segni delle sue lugubri elucubrazioni.

“Dimmi che sei compresa in quel _tutti_ , e sarò l'uomo più felice del mondo”.

Tifa arrossisce, e si guarda altrove, attorcigliandosi una ciocca di capelli attorno al dito. Lui ridacchia, con un certo compiacimento: forse alla fine non è poi così tanto arrugginito come pensava.

“Alla prossima missione verrò anche io” gli dice lei.

Come un flash, l'immagine del suo corpo esanime nel reattore del monte Nibel gli attraversa la mente; la guarda, e capisce che anche lei sta pensando alla stessa cosa.

“Tifa...”

“No” lo interrompe lei con decisione. “Non dirmi di starmene in panchina. Non lascerò che la Shinra la passi liscia dopo quello che ha fatto alla mia città, alla mia famiglia… Non vi sarò d'intralcio, so cavarmela da sola”.

Zack la guarda. I suoi occhi brillano di risoluzione, forti e indipendenti. Sono gli stessi occhi caldi che l'avevano colpito quando, tutti quegli anni prima, l'aveva vista per la prima volta. Già da adolescente, Tifa traboccava di bellezza e vitalità, e ora è diventata ancora più bella e desiderabile.

Sospira.

“No, non è questo” dice. “Sarò felice di averti al mio fianco, anzi, sicuramente mi sentirò più tranquillo ad avere qualcuno come te che mi copre le spalle. Solo… Volevo scusarmi”.

Quelle due parole sono come un macigno, e lasciarle uscire lo fa sentire più leggero. Tifa lo guarda confusa.

“Mi dispiace non aver potuto fare di più, cinque anni fa. Per te, per tuo padre, per tutta Nibelheim… Se solo fossi riuscito a fermarlo…”

Gli posa una mano sul braccio, lui sente il suo calore.

“Non sentirti in colpa per qualcosa di cui non sei responsabile. Abbiamo già sofferto troppo per il passato, perciò… Cerchiamo di guardare al futuro”.

Zack annuisce piano. In fondo, soltanto il fatto di essere lì, vivo, dopo tutto quello che ha passato, va oltre ogni sua più rosea aspettativa.

“Sai, temevo che fossi morta” le dice.

“Potrei dire lo stesso di te” gli risponde, e poi aggiunge: “Ma sono contenta che non sia così”.

“Già, anche io ne sono parecchio felice” ride lui.

Proprio a metà della sua risata riemerge lo spettro di quello che si è lasciato indietro. Lo spettro di chi non è morto, ma non è neanche davvero vivo.

“Ehi, ti dispiace se faccio una telefonata?”

 

“Pronto”.

La voce di Aerith è assonnata, e solo in quel momento si rende conto che in effetti è parecchio tardi per telefonare in casa altrui. Probabilmente ha appena dato alla signora Elmyra un nuovo motivo per guardarlo storto.

“Ehm, ciao. Sono io. Scusa per l'ora”.

“Zack” dice, soffocando uno sbadiglio. “E' successo qualcosa?”

“No, no, no, niente di particolare”. Omette il fatto che solo poche ore prima ha fatto saltare un reattore con dei terroristi. “Volevo sapere… come sta”.

“Cloud sta bene. C'è un'amica di mia madre che fa l'infermiera che viene da noi ogni giorno per darci una mano; sta' tranquillo, è una persona discreta”.

Zack si morde un labbro.

“Mi spiace, lo so che nelle sue condizioni avrebbe bisogno di stare in una struttura specializzata...”

“Non ti preoccupare. Ce la stiamo cavando. Io e Cloud stiamo facendo amicizia”.

“So che è in buone mani. Non finirò mai di ringraziarti per questo”.

“Te l'ho detto, non serve. Se proprio vuoi fare qualcosa per me… Cerca di fare attenzione, là fuori, tra una bomba e l'altra”.

“Ma come…”

Non finisce neanche la frase. Donne: sempre così intuitive.

“E continua a darmi segni di vita, sono graditi. Buonanotte, Zack”.

“Lo farò, promesso. 'Notte, Aerith”.

_E buonanotte anche a te, Cloud._

 

 

 

**IV.**

 

E' mattina.

Lo capisce dai passi leggeri che si risalgono le scale. E' così ogni giorno: ormai riconosce la prassi.

Tra poco, lei aprirà la porta, che cigolerà appena. Entrerà nella stanza e gli augurerà il buongiorno andando verso la finestra; aprirà le persiane, facendo entrare un fascio di flebile luce, prima di fare di nuovo il giro della camera. Prenderà il vaso sul suo comodino, uscirà dalla stanza per cambiarvi l'acqua, e tornerà poi poco dopo, posando i fiori dov'erano con un sorriso.

Poi si metterà seduta sul bordo del letto, vicina ma irraggiungibile, e comincerà a parlargli dei suoi programmi per la giornata. Gli sorriderà per tutto il tempo, e a tratti si lascerà andare ad una risata, reclinando il capo e sfiorando il materasso con i capelli.

E' diventato una specie di rito.

E lui, durante tutto questo, resterà perfettamente immobile, presente quel che basta per registrare tutto, ma non abbastanza per poter partecipare a quel quadro statico che è diventata la sua vita.

 

 

 

**V.**

 

“E così avete fatto saltare un altro reattore...”

Lui ride.

“C'è mancato poco che non cadessi giù anch'io, guarda, e mi facessi un bel volo giù dal piatto. Chissà, magari sarei atterrato sul tuo letto di fiori”.

“Guai a te”.

Cala il silenzio. Parlano con più difficoltà adesso.

Sono vicini – li vede attraverso lo spiraglio della porta socchiusa – eppure sembrano lontani. Lui, ormai, torna sempre meno: è il senso di colpa a fargli tenere lo sguardo basso, come raramente l'ha visto fare?

Lei giocherella con le punte dei capelli – ha notato che lo fa spesso, quando non è a proprio agio.

D'un tratto lui copre la distanza che gli separa con un solo passo. La abbraccia.

“Mi dispiace per tutto...”

Stretta tra le sue braccia forti, lei sembra particolarmente sottile, come lo stelo di uno dei suoi fiori. Le sue braccia restano inerti lungo i fianchi, i bracciali che scintillano nella penombra.

“Non è con me che vuoi scusarti”.

Zack si ritrae, con un movimento lento che nulla ha a che spartire con quello di poco prima con cui si era avvicinato. Si appoggia al corrimano, sospira.

“Anche con lui, sì. Con entrambi”.

Si passa una mano tra i capelli ispidi.

“Vi sto… Lasciando indietro. Me ne accorgo, ma non so cosa fare. Non riesco a trovare una soluzione che faccia andare tutto a posto”.

“Non devi tormentarti così. Non puoi essere l'eroe di tutti, lo capisci?”

“Ma volevo essere l'eroe di Cloud. E anche il tuo”.

C'è una nota sofferente nella sua voce. Una crepa di umanità nella maschera del salvatore.

Aerith gli prende il polso.

“Non posso parlare per Cloud, ma per quanto mi riguarda… Te l'ho già detto, non devi sentirti in debito con me. Non mi devi nulla. Sei libero di fare ciò che vuoi, e di passare il tuo tempo con chi vuoi”.

“Io non...”

“Ho sentito la voce femminile di sottofondo alle tue telefonate” lo interrompe lei. “Non tornare qui perché ti senti in colpa nei miei confronti. Né perché ti senti in colpa in quelli di Cloud”.

Lui si copre il viso con una mano. Sta piangendo?

Quando riprende a parlare, la sua voce è soffocata.

“L'ho abbandonato come un peso morto… Con la scusa del dover combattere la Shinra...”

“Non l'hai abbandonato” lo interrompe di nuovo Aerith, parlandogli sopra. “L'hai affidato alle mie cure. E ti assicuro che Cloud se la sta cavando alla grande. Perciò, non tornare per il senso di colpa… Torna perché ti manca il tuo amico, e perché vuoi vedere i suoi progressi”.

Zack pare riscuotersi. Smette di nascondere il viso e la guarda.

“Credi che farà dei progressi prima o poi?” le chiede, serio.

“Penso che li stia già facendo, a dire il vero”.

Non parlano per qualche istante; poi Zack raddrizza la schiena e, ritrovata la consueta postura da SOLDIER vittorioso, esce dal suo campo visivo. Lo sente scendere le scale, e Aerith si volta a seguirlo con lo sguardo.

“E comunque non ho nessun'altra donna” lo sente dire, dal fondo della rampa.

“Per ora” gli risponde lei. Dal tono di voce, ha l'impressione che stia sorridendo.

 

Poco dopo Aerith fa capolino dalla porta socchiusa, controlla che sia tutto in ordine, e fa marcia indietro richiudendola.

Lui resta di nuovo solo nell'oscurità, con le giustificazioni e le debolezze di Zack che gli ronzano per la testa. C'è una rivelazione importante nascosta nel brusio, ma ancora non riesce ad afferrarla; si deve accontentare di pensieri frammentari e incompleti.

La maschera è caduta. Non sono poi così diversi, in fondo.

 

 

**VI.**

 

La branda cigola sotto il peso del suo corpo che si rigira per l'ennesima volta.

Dormire non è per niente facile – e non per colpa di Wedge e Barret, che fanno a gara a chi russi più forte. Sono i fantasmi a tenerlo sveglio: ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, si ritrova immerso nel verde luminescente del Mako, anziché nel buio che precede il sonno. Flash degli anni passati a fare da cavia da laboratorio gli squarciano la mente, affilati come i bisturi dei ricercatori.

Si mette a sedere, e la branda cigola ancora: è tutto inutile. Quando resta solo, il suo passato lo raggiunge e fa di tutto per sopraffarlo; e lui si sta stancando di tenerlo a bada con tutte le sue forze. Vuole lasciarselo alle spalle, una volta per tutte. Ma ogni volta che torna a trovarlo, ritornano anche i fantasmi; Cloud è il promemoria vivente di tutto quello che hanno passato, e la tentazione di non voltarsi più, a volte, è forte. Eppure, non riesce a farlo; non _vuole_ farlo.

Si sforza di tornare indietro, perché non si perdonerebbe mai un simile gesto di viltà: ha fatto una promessa, e l'ha fatta all'unico amico che gli è rimasto. Non lo abbandonerà, neanche se questo significa presentarsi a casa di Aerith con la coda tra le gambe, come l'ultima volta. Patetico.

Lascia il covo degli Avalanche senza far rumore, ma il montacarichi che porta al Seventh Heaven cigola ugualmente, stridulo. Sente Jessie mugugnare qualcosa nel sonno, prima di raggiungere la sala del locale e rendersi conto che non è vuota come immaginava.

“Non ti facevo tipo da night club” dice, con una risata, felice di aver trovato compagnia.

Tifa sussulta, lasciando cadere sul tavolo a cui è seduta il vestitino blu striminzito che teneva tra le mani.

“E' per… una missione” risponde, incerta. Gli fa cenno di sedersi sulla sedia accanto alla sua, e lui esegue prontamente.

“Una missione? Che tipo di missione, precisamente?” chiede. Ha un brutto presentimento, e la fronte aggrottata di Tifa non fa altro che confermarglielo.

“Devo infiltrarmi nella residenza di Don Corneo ed estorcergli informazioni sulla Shinra”, dice lei infine, con un sospiro.

Dopo un attimo di sbigottimento, Zack scoppia a ridere.

“Non se ne parla”, sentenzia.

Lei rotea gli occhi al cielo.

“Zack…”

“Non puoi essere seria. Andare tra le grinfie di quel porco? No, assolutamente no”.

“Proprio perché è un porco schifoso bisogna farlo cantare. E l'unico modo per avvicinarsi a lui è sfruttare i suoi punti deboli. Sai anche tu quanto sia importante”.

Zack tamburella nervosamente con le dita sul tavolo.

“Non puoi andarci da sola”.

Tifa sogghigna.

“Vuoi venire anche tu? Non credo saresti il suo tipo, neanche con un bel vestitino addosso” dice, ridendo. “Ma sono sicura che Barret si divertirebbe un mondo a vederti agghindato”.

“No, grazie” replica lui, con una smorfia.

Si fissano in silenzio per qualche istante. Tifa approfitta di quello stallo nel loro duello verbale per andare a prendere qualcosa da bere oltre il bancone, da cui riemerge con una bottiglia di whiskey e due bicchierini.

“Almeno lascia che mi occupi dell'esfiltrazione. Voglio essere nei paraggi nel caso le cose si mettessero male”, dice lui, mentre gli versa da bere.

Tifa fa ondeggiare il contenuto del suo bicchiere, osservando meditabonda il liquido ambrato.

“Sai, sono anni che aspetto qualcuno che ha promesso di venire a salvarmi… Ormai sono giunta alla conclusione che devo cavarmela da sola”.

L'amarezza con cui conclude la frase viene annegata dall'alcol che butta giù in un solo sorso.

“Non ho detto che voglio salvarti” replica Zack. “Voglio solo coprirti le spalle, da partner. Devo ancora ripagarti per avermi evitato quella brutta caduta dal Piatto, dopo il reattore 8”.

Tifa riempie di nuovo i bicchieri, un gesto automatico ripetuto innumerevoli volte durante le serate di lavoro.

“D'accordo, allora” dice. “Conto su di te. Ma niente bravate da eroe che possano mandare a monte il piano, okay?”

Sbuffando, Zack reclina il capo verso il soffitto, adagiando la schiena contro lo schienale della sedia. La luce del lampadario gli fa socchiudere gli occhi.

“Sei già la seconda a dirmi di non fare l'eroe nel giro di un paio di giorni. Voi donne sapete proprio come ferire l'orgoglio di un uomo”, si lamenta.

Tifa ride.

“Chi altri te l'ha detto? La tua fidanzata?”

Zack si morde il labbro. Ormai è chiaro che Aerith non risponde più a quel titolo da un pezzo.

“No” risponde. “Quel posto è al momento vacante. Vuoi candidarti?”

Si raddrizza in tempo per vederla avvampare, e ridacchia soddisfatto.

“Era solo una domanda… Tra amici” si giustifica Tifa a mezza voce. E si affretta a cambiare argomento: “Non ti ho ancora chiesto cosa ci fai sveglio a quest'ora”, dice, ritrovando sicurezza.

Zack solleva il bicchiere, portandoselo alle labbra.

“Brutti sogni”, dice, prima di svuotarne il contenuto. “Ma tu li fai passare tutti”, conclude, strizzandole l'occhio.

 

 

**VII.**

 

“Oggi ti ho portato dei girasoli” dice, posando il vaso sul comodino. “Spero che ti piacciano”.

Come al solito, non ottiene risposta. Eppure, nonostante Cloud resti sempre immobile nel suo silenzio, ha davvero l'impressione che stia facendo dei progressi: piccoli, forse impercettibili, ma presenti. Lo sente.

Lui la ascolta, ormai ne è praticamente sicura. Anche se il suo sguardo è vacuo e le sue labbra restano serrate, le sue parole lo raggiungono, e a volte Aerith pensa addirittura che voglia risponderle; con una lieve contrazione del volto, o un impalpabile movimento dell'indice; o, forse, soltanto con un guizzo volatile negli occhi cerulei. E' questione di millisecondi, perché subito quei tentativi si dissolvono in un nulla di fatto, e a lei resta solo il dubbio di aver immaginato quello che vorrebbe vedere; ma giorno dopo giorno si è convinta che non sia la fantasia a giocarle strani scherzi.

A volte resta in silenzio nella stanza per minuti che sembrano ore e ascolta il suo respiro, silenzioso ma regolare, quasi sperasse di potervisi insinuare e leggervi la sua storia; poi, però, torna a parlare, perché l'istinto le dice che è di parole che Cloud ha bisogno, non di altri vuoti. E così fa anche adesso.

“Chissà, poi magari i fiori non ti piacciono neanche” dice, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. “Anche se devo ammettere di non aver mai incontrato qualcuno che non apprezzasse i fiori. Non dico che tutti ci vadano pazzi – magari, se così fosse i miei affari andrebbero decisamente meglio! – però non ho mai visto qualcuno disprezzarli”.

Lo guarda. Ha imparato a conoscere alla perfezione i lineamenti del suo viso, ombreggiati dalla chioma ribelle: è come una statua di porcellana, bello e fragile, sul punto di sgretolarsi al minimo movimento sbagliato, e chiuso per questo in un'immobilità che gli fa da scudo.

“In una città come questa, un fiore può sembrare un miracolo. Anche dal suolo più sterile, può germogliare la vita; anche all'ombra della luce artificiale, può prosperare. Seppur all'apparenza fragile, un fiore può sopportare ogni avversità e sbocciare contro ogni logica e previsione, persino a Midgar, persino all'ombra della Shinra”.

Lentamente avvicina una mano alla sua. Trattiene il respiro mentre lo sfiora piano, con la delicatezza che riserva ai boccioli più delicati. Teme uno scatto, una reazione negativa, e invece non succede proprio nulla, ancora una volta; la sua pelle è meno fredda di quanto si aspettasse.

“Cloud, aspetto il giorno in cui anche tu sboccerai, nonostante le avversità. Spero con tutto il cuore che anche tu, prima o poi, mi parlerai. Dopo tante mie chiacchiere, voglio sentire che cos'hai da dirmi. Voglio… _Incontrarti”._ Lascia scorrere lievi le dita sul dorso della sua mano, in una carezza impercettibile. “Voglio incontrare il vero te, quello che si nasconde in profondità. Sono fiduciosa che arriverà il giorno in cui mi sorriderai e mi parlerai di te, e ti giuro che allora sarò una buona ascoltatrice come tu lo sei stato per me”.

Lo guarda. Nessuna reazione.

Ritrae lentamente la mano, e si rialza dal letto, lisciandosi le pieghe della gonna.

“Ora vado al lavoro” dice, con un sorriso che nasconde la delusione. “Ci vediamo stasera, fai il bravo!”

 

Mentre i suoi passi si allontanano giù per le scale, le labbra di Cloud si muovono.

Formulano parole mute, mal articolate. Dalla sua bocca non esce un suono.

_Anch'io… voglio incontrarti._

 

 

**VIII.**

 

Il fumo gli riempie i polmoni, gli fa bruciare gli occhi.

Per un attimo resta pietrificato tra i detriti, stordito dalla morte che lo circonda. Si sentiva di nuovo parte di qualcosa; di un gruppo, di una famiglia. Ma la Shinra, nel giro di un istante, ha distrutto tutto, ancora una volta.

Jessie, Biggs, Wedge… I loro cadaveri giacciono intrappolati sotto le macerie, così come i resti del nascondiglio che, nelle ultime settimane, aveva imparato a chiamare casa.

Come se non bastasse, a completare il quadro è arrivato un elicottero della Shinra a sorvolare quella scena di morte, con a bordo quel maledetto Turk di Tseng che teneva ferma per le spalle Aerith, mentre cercava di sporgersi per dirgli qualcosa.

Una mano gli si posa sulla spalle, sottraendolo al turbine di preoccupazioni in cui è intrappolato.

Si volta e trova gli occhi caldi di Tifa, addolorati ma risoluti.

“Dobbiamo salvare la tua amica” gli dice, senza chiedere nulla.

Da lontano, anche Barret annuisce.

 

“E' andata con loro di sua spontanea volontà” dice Elmyra, lanciandogli uno sguardo torvo. Se già lo aveva poco in simpatia prima, sicuramente presentarsi nel suo salotto con altri due terroristi non è stata una bella mossa. “Non ha obiettato, ha seguito il Turk senza fiatare. E quando ho provato a dire qualcosa, mi ha zittita con un'occhiata più eloquente di mille parole” prosegue.

Zack tace. Non ha bisogno di chiederle perché, ma Elmyra continua ugualmente.

“Voleva proteggerlo. Per evitare che la Shinra si trattenesse in questa casa, ficcando il naso dove non doveva, se n'è andata a testa alta, pur sapendo a cosa andava incontro...”

La voce le si spezza. Si volta, rovista nella tasca del grembiule in cerca di un fazzoletto.

“Signora, mi perdoni l'invadenza...” comincia Barret, con un tatto sorprendente. “Perché la Shinra è tanto interessata a sua figlia?”

Elmyra si volta. Deglutisce piano, con gli occhi gonfi dal pianto.

Poi comincia a raccontare una storia che Zack stesso, dopo tutti quegli anni, conosceva solo frammentariamente.

 

Le voci al piano di sotto sono concitate.

Cloud sente tutto, così come ha sentito tutto poco prima, quando la Shinra ha bussato alla porta di casa ed Aerith se n'è andata poco dopo, senza protestare, senza salutare.

_Voleva proteggerlo._

Voleva proteggere qualcuno che non è in grado di proteggere sé stesso, figurarsi qualcun altro. Un relitto incapace di muovere un solo dito, di cui lei però si è sempre presa cura con dolcezza, parlandogli, sorridendogli, incoraggiandolo. Fino alla fine.

“La Shinra vuole studiarla come un animale da laboratorio. Proprio come hanno fatto con la sua madre biologica, prima che morisse. La chiuderanno nei loro laboratori come quando era bambina, senza lasciarle via di scampo…”

Una cavia in laboratorio, proprio come lo è stato lui per tanti anni. Un destino orribile, che lei già conosce, e a cui, nonostante ciò, è andata incontro a testa alta.

Gli torna in mente la sua risata fresca, in grado di riempire la stanza. La immagina soffocata dalla sofferenza degli esperimenti.

Qualcosa, finalmente, si muove.

 

Zack aspetta in silenzio che Elmyra finisca la sua spiegazione.

Si volta a guardare prima Tifa, poi Barret, trovandoli entrambi silenziosi. Sa che, nonostante il loro desiderio di aiutare, nonostante i loro solidi ideali, ancora devono riprendersi dal colpo che la Shinra ha inflitto loro solo poche ore prima. Proprio come lui.

Si vede davanti il quartiere generale dove ha passato la maggior parte del suo tempo da SOLDIER. I piani che sembrano non finire mai, i sistemi di sorveglianza all'avanguardia, i soldati stanziati ad ogni angolo: una fortezza inespugnabile. Un nemico tirannico, che ha schiacciato la loro resistenza non appena cominciava a rappresentare davvero un problema.

Eppure, nonostante tutto, non può darsi per vinto. Deve continuare a combattere, per Aerith, per i suoi compagni caduti, e per sé stesso, per non perdere quella parte di sé che ogni giorno rischia di essere soffocata dagli incubi del passato e dalle paure del presente.

Alza la testa e guarda Elmyra, dritta negli occhi. Cerca di raccogliere tutta la sicurezza che gli è rimasta e convogliarla nella sua voce, prima di dire, risoluto:

“Salveremo Aerith dalla Shinra”.

Lei lo guarda, dubbiosa, restia a sperare in un qualcosa di così improbabile.

“Sfonderemo ogni singola porta della Shinra, se necessario, ma lo faremo”, rincara la dose.

E' così concentrato sulle proprie parole – sullo sforzo di darvi autorevolezza – da non accorgersi dei passi, fino a quando le sue gambe malferme non spuntano dalle scale. Gradino dopo gradino, scende a passi incerti, lo sguardo che ancora fatica a fissarsi su qualcosa, ma che finalmente si è rialzato, e si guarda intorno.

Cloud muove le labbra a vuoto un paio di volte, mentre lui lo fissa incredulo, prima di riuscire finalmente a dire, con una voce che neanche più ricordava:

“Ti prego, fammi aiutare”.

E all'improvviso, a Zack sembra che nulla al mondo sia più impossibile.

**Author's Note:**

> Un finale aperto, uh? Ad essere sinceri, questa storia avrebbe potuto andare avanti potenzialmente all'infinito, ma non era mia intenzione ripercorrere la trama di tutto il gioco, né ne avevo il tempo, dato che sono già in ritardo sulla consegna del regalo. Spero che, complessivamente, la storia non sia sembrata troppo mozzata; chissà, magari un giorno ne scriverò una seconda parte.
> 
> Come avrete intuito, questa una what if in cui Zack sopravvive alla fuga e arriva a Midgar e, sostanzialmente, fa quello che nel gioco fa Cloud dopo la sua morte. Ho volutamente ignorato Crisis Core, perché non ne sono una grande fan, mentre ho inserito riferimenti al gioco originale, nonostante i fatti divergano un po' da quanto succede (per esempio, Zack non cade nella chiesa di Aerith dopo la seconda missione).
> 
> Spero che, nonostante io sia parecchio arrugginita, questa storia possa piacere, soprattutto a Kurai, cui è destinata!
> 
> Ah, il titolo deriva dalla sigla di chiusura dell'anime di Persona 4, che ho ascoltato spesso in fase di plotting e che ho trovato particolarmente azzeccato: si riferisce al fatto che, in questa storia, alcune cose fanno il loro corso pur con circostanze radicalmente cambiate, primo tra tutti il legame tra Cloud e Aerith.


End file.
